Knights of the Old Republic: The AU Story
by Booksaboutnothing
Summary: Zaalbar's dead, the swoop race was won but will Canderous still contact our hero? Read to find out. Last update for at least 7 weeks.
1. Chapter 1: Endar Spire

**Knights of the Republic**

****

Author's disclaimer: The characters here are for the most part not mine, however some are. If you have played K.o.t.R then you know which are and aren't. Please Review and Enjoy.

****

****

**Chapter 1: The Endar Spire**

****

Mona Daala woke up with a start she could have sworn the entire room had just shaken. 

"Probably just my imagination" she thought, but then the entire room shook once again and she remembered where she was. She was on board the Endar Spire, a Republic starship. She wasn't sure where they were headed but she knew there were some Jedi on board. Just then the door to the room opened and Trask her bunkmate entered. She hardly knew him as they were rarely in the room at the same time. She had only seen him a couple times in passing. 

"What's going on?" Mona asked.

"The Sith surprised us," Trask replied, "Come on we have to get to the bridge to protect Bastila."

"Isn't she the head Jedi?" Mona asked.

"For this ship yes," Trask replied.

"I think she can take care of herself," Mona said, "Besides she's probably already escaped on an escape pod."

"Be that as it may," Trask said, "It's our duty to ensure her survival, she is the key to the Republic military."

Mona decided not to bother asking for details, "But I'm just a scout, I didn't sign up for this."

"Doesn't really matter," Trask replied, "We have to go there if we want to get to the escape pods anyway."

Mona sighed, "Fine," she agreed, "I'll grab my stuff."

Slipping into her light combat armor and grabbing her vibroblade and blaster pistol she followed Trask out of the room they opened a bulkhead door to see a Republic soldier collapse from fire from to Sith troops. Mona pulled out her blaster pistol and dove through the door firing off several quick shots. Two of them deflected harmlessly off the one troopers armor but the other two found a weak spot in his armor, the neck, and he went down suffocating. The other trooper ran at Mona firing but she dodged it. Trask then jumped through the door and stabbed the Sith in the chest with his vibroblade. Trask grabbed a medpac off the soldier, "Might need these," he said.

Mona nodded and the two continued to the next door. Opened the door they were met by two more Sith Troopers. Trask opened fire and felled the trooper closest to him. Mona hit the trooper nearest her in the arm but he fired at her with his left hand and the shot grazed her shoulder causing a nasty burn. Trask shot the trooper down and then handed the medpac he had just picked up to Mona, "Told ya we might need it," he said with a grin. 

Mona applied the medpac to her burn and the two of them continued on there way. At a cross section of corridors there was a heated battle taking place between Sith troops and Republic soldiers. A Sith trooper and Republic soldier were dueling with vibroblades another Sith threw a grenade in the middle of the two killing them both as well as two other Republic Soldiers who had been coming to their comrades aid. Noticing Trask and Mona a third Sith prepared to throw a grenade their way. Mona's blaster flashed and the Sith fell to the ground dead, his colleague dove aside in an attempt to avoid the grenade's blast but the force flung him hard against a bulkhead wall. Trask pumped a few shots in him to make sure he was dead. Trask grabbed two grenades off the dead Sith and handed them to Mona, "Here you might need these later."

Mona nodded and strapped the grenades to her belt. Trask walked up to one of the doors on the far side of the intersection. "This leads to the bridge," he said, "Let's hurry. It obvious the Sith have boarded and we need to get off as soon as possible."

Mona ran over as Trask opened the door. On the other side there was a humming noise and a distinctive electronic clashing sound as well. Mona looked through and saw two Jedi battling one was young woman wielding a yellow lightsaber while the other was an ugly bald man who held a red lightsaber.

"We'd best stay back," Trask said, "We'd only get in the way."

Suddenly the Jedi smacked the dark Jedi's blade aside and swung across his mid section. The dark Jedi fell to his knees and then fell forward.

Just before his lightsaber went out it burned into a power conduit behind the Jedi. The conduit exploded killing the Jedi.

"Damn," Trask muttered as he ran past the two bodies.

Mona followed her eyes stuck on the dark Jedi; something about him seemed familiar for some reason. Ahead of her Trask opened the door to the bridge.

"Shit!" Trask cursed, "They're here."

Mona turned to see two Republic officers fall due vibroblade wounds inflicted by a pair of Sith troopers. Two more troopers near the door turned to face Mona and Trask.

Mona flipped her blaster from her right hand to her left and fired at the closest trooper while pulling a grenade off of her belt and flinging it into the bridge. The trooper near her fell from the blaster fire while one of the Sith further away died from the grenade. The other managed to avoid the blast but the large electrical surge from the malfunctioning bridge equipment pulsed through him killing him instantly. Meanwhile Trask had dispatched the trooper near him. Trask led the way to a set of doors on the right hand side of the bridge.

"Come on, Bastila must have already escaped, the escape pods are this way."

Trask opened the door which came to a T-Intersection. The door across from them opened to reveal a man wielding a red lightsaber. 

"I'll hold him off," Trask said, "You get to the escape pods."

Trask leapt through the door which slammed shut. Mona tried to open the door but it was no use. On the other side there was a loud explosion. Mona only hoped that Trask had managed to take the dark Jedi with him. Mona ran to the and down a corridor where she encountered a Sith trooper, she pumped several blaster shots into him and grabbed a grenade off his body before she came to a room with a power control station and a deactivated droid. Just then here communicator beeped to life.

"This is Carth Onasi," the person said, "I've been monitoring the security cameras. You and I are the only to republic soldier left on board. On the other side of that door is a squad of Sith troopers you're going to have to do something to get rid of them."

Mona went over the power control panel and overloaded the power box in the next room. She heard the cries of pain as the Sith troopers were electrocuted to death. Mona opened the door and stepped over the dead bodies only stopping to pick up strange looking vibroblade before entering the next room. Inside was a man with short dark hair and beard and mustache.

"I'm Carth Onasi," he said, "But there's no time for formalities now. We've got to get out of here."

Mona jumped into the last escape pod and Carth followed hitting the eject button. The door slammed shut and the escape pod shot free of the Endar Spire.

As the escape pod fell towards whatever planet it was that the Endar Spire had been near Mona watched the Endar Spire through the tiny window in the escape pods hatch. As they began to enter the atmosphere a large Sith Capital Ship slowly flew past the Endar Spire and raked her with Turbolaser fire. As the outside of the escape pod began to glow the inside of the Endar Spire did the same as the ship erupted silently. The escape pod jerked about and Mona was thrown violently against the floor before blacking out.


	2. Chapter 2: Upper City Taris

**Chapter 2: ****Taris********Upper********City******

****

Mona woke up looking at an unfamiliar ceiling she had no idea where she was. She couldn't recall anything since seeing the Endar Spire explode from the escape pod. 

"You're up," Carth said as Mona sat up on the bed.

"Where are we?" Mona asked.

"We crashed down on Taris," Carth said, "You smacked you're head pretty hard on the way down. You've been out for a good day now. We landed pretty abruptly but I wasn't too badly hurt and I managed to drag you over to these abandoned apartments before the Sith arrived. We should be able to hide out here, at least for a little while."

"So how are we going to escape?" Mona asked.

"Well the Sith have the entire planet under quarantine so right now nobody is leaving except them," Carth said, "We'll have to wait it out as best we can."

"Why is the planet under quarantine?" Mona asked.

"Why?" Carth asked as if Mona should know, "Malak wants Bastila."

Malak was the lord of the Sith. But Mona knew nothing about Bastila. How could one Jedi be so important?

"What's so important about Bastila?" Mona asked.

"Bastila has a very special force ability called a battle meditation," Carth said, "It's an extremely rare ability; it allows here to inspire her allies and have them work in amazing precision to defeat an enemy. That's why she is so important. She is the key to our war effort. Her mediation can allow our forces to overcome incredible odds. Although to push the limits would be suicidal…"

"So why would we want to find her," Mona said, "That would just put us in even more danger."

"That is true," Carth agreed, "However we both want the Republic to win and finding and protecting Bastila is incredibly important. Since the planet is still under quarantine we know the Sith haven't found her. However once they do they'll lift it, they don't care about a few stranded soldiers. But we need to protect Bastila; while it may not help us get off this planet it will help us in the long run."

"Fine," Mona agreed with a sigh, "Let's go out and see what we can find."

Outside a Sith officer and two battle droids were arguing with a pair of Duros. While Mona knew the language of Duros she couldn't pick up what they were staying because they were talking to fast and using a lot of curses which she had not picked up on.

"Kill them!" the Sith ordered his battle droid. 

Carth whipped out his modified Arkanian Heavy Blaster and shot one the droids but the other droid killed one of the Duros. 

"What's this?" The Sith officer asked spinning around, "Human's in this building. You must be Republic fugitives!"

The officer tried to draw his own blaster but Mona pulled the strange vibroblade she had picked up on the Endar Spire and drove it into his mid section. The other Duros pulled out his own vibroblade and hacked the head of the confused battle droid.

"Thank you human," the Duros said, "I will get rid of the bodies for you. I can tell you are from the Republic. But I have no love for the Sith. Go before they come to investigate."

With a nod Mona and Carth ran out of the apartment building into the hustle and bustle of the Upper City of Taris. Taris was a planet wide city similar to Coruscant only situated on the Mid-Rim, it had been very prosperous earlier when there had been many hyperspace routes which required a stop off at Taris. However the discovery of new routes had greatly reduced traffic to Taris so it was slowly falling into collapse although the upper city was still as nice as Coruscant. People were walking everywhere, for the large majority they were humans with very few aliens. Mixed in were the odd protocol droid many of which were speaking to, who Mona presumed to be, offworlders trapped on Taris because of the Sith quarantine. Also there were Sith troopers patrolling the broad walkways dressed in their familiar gold uniforms. Mona noticed Carth was no longer wearing his Republic Fleet Uniform. Anyone with half a brain would no how bad an idea that would be. Her own clothing was not standard issue by any means and made Mona look more like a bounty hunter or mercenary then anything else. 

"We should check out the Cantina's," Carth muttered as they entered a crowd, "We might be able to get some help there."

"But isn't there a chance that some of the off-duty Sith are in there?" Mona asked.

Carth nodded, "Yeah but I get the feeling that nobody really wants them here but there isn't much that they can do."

Mona had her doubts but decided not to voice her opinion. Besides as long as they were careful about who they were talking to there wasn't much that could go wrong. A Sith trooper stood guard outside nearest Cantina, with a slight smile and a nod Mona entered the Cantina with Carth not too far behind her. A man just inside the Cantina wearing golden Mandalorian was watching a view screen. Mona glanced over his shoulder, the screen was showing a ring in which two men stood on opposite sides, they both drew their blasters but the one dropped his. The other man shot him and he collapsed.

"Deadeye loses again," the man in the Mandalorian armor said aloud, "What a surprise."

"Is he dead?" Mona asked him.

The man spun around obviously surprised, "What?" he stammered and then he started to chuckle, "No he's not dead. Death matches have been banned on Taris for a while, it'd be better for him if he was dead. No, I'm not sure entirely how it works but there's an inertial dampening field in the ring and blasters and vibroblades on stun and wound they don't kill. That's why I don't duel anymore."

"Hey wait a minute," Carth said, "I know who you are. You're Bendark Starkiller. You're that infamous duelist who's never lost a duel."

"I prefer to call myself famous." Bendark said, "But yes you are right I am Bendark."

"Nice to meet you," Mona said as she wandered off.

"Yeah, nice to meet you," Carth said following her.

"That guy gives me the creeps," Mona muttered as they got out of range.

"Bendark's killed over 200 people in death matches. He's the reason they were banned. He's completely bloodthirsty."

"That's why he gives me the creeps," Mona said.

They wandered up to the bar and sat down, "You two aren't more Sith are you?" the bartender groaned.

They both shook their heads, "No we're just some traveler's stuck here because of the quarantine," Carth lied.

"We were off to do get some Kolto from Manaan and then do some trading on Alderaan but looks like that's been cancelled," Mona added.

"I here that sort of story a lot," the bartender said, "I had no idea how many offworlders were stuck here. Anyway you guys want to start a tab; since you can't leave we're letting offworlders start up a tab here."

"Sure," Carth said, "What's the house special here?"

"Tarisian Ale," the bartender said, "It's pretty potent stuff."

"We'll give it a try," Carth said.

The bartender stuck two mugs of foaming beverage in front of them and shuffled off to another part of the bar. Carth picked up his mug and took a swig.

"Whoa," he said reeling back on his chair, "That stuff is pretty potent."

Mona picked up her own mug and took a drink. The stuff seemed to burn her throat the entire way down and it had a kick in it that made her blink a lot and her eyes water.

"That is potent," Mona agreed.

The two of them spun on their stools and scanned the Cantina to look for anyone who might be able to help them out. Mona noticed a small group of patrons who the other people were avoiding.

"Off-duty Sith?" Mona whispered to Carth while keeping her eyes on the group.

Carth followed her eyes to the group himself, "Yeah," he agreed.

"I'll see what I can do," Mona said standing up.

Before Carth could stop her and make a scene giving them away Mona stepped deftly in between to large surly men towards the secluded group.

"Oh look, another smuggler here to complain to us." One of the Sith complained.

"Hey I'm no smuggler," Mona said, "I deal in legitimate merchandise."

"Yeah whatever," the Sith retorted, "Look we ain't givin' you the codes to get off this damn backwater planet so get lost."

With that he fell facedown on the table. 

"Sorry about him," one of the other Sith said, "He's had a bit too much to drink."

"Well I can't really blame him," Mona said, "There isn't much to do on this planet."

"It is a pretty dull place," the Sith officer agreed, "But it could be worse I guess. I mean the pay is good and there's very little in the way of combat."

"Yeah," Mona added, "And while it may be boring at least it's not Tatooine. I'd hate to be stuck on that dust ball."

"Can't argue with that," the Sith officer smiled, "Anyway we're gonna be having a party tonight as soon as our patrol is done over in the apartments just north of here. Stop by if you want to."

"Thanks," Mona said standing up, "I'll see you later then."

The Sith officer and his companions then dragged their passed out comrade from the Cantina. As soon as they were gone Carth came over, "What the hell were you doing?"

"I've got some training in espionage," Mona said, "Just a small bit of infiltration."

"That was too risky," Carth said, "You could have been…"

"Oh shut up," Mona said, "They didn't even suspect a thing. Besides I've got a plan to get our hands on some Sith uniforms."

"Really?" Carth asked, "How?"

"Later tonight," Mona said, "I'll tell you later."


	3. Chapter 3: Upper City Taris 2

**Chapter 3: ****Upper********City**** Taris 2**

****

Carth and Mona left the Cantina.

"Will you please tell me what you found out?" Carth asked.

Mona shook her head, "Why?" she asked, "It might ruin it."

Carth sighed, "Fine. Don't tell me."

"Oh I will tell you," Mona grinned, "Just not now."

"We should probably keep looking around," Carth suggested, "There're still a lot of places we haven't looked."

Mona nodded and the two of them stepped into the crowd of people going about their business. As they reached the end of the walkway they noticed two men bullying and elderly looking man.

"Hey you've got to pay in full," one of the men said, "Or we have to take care of ya."

The other man noticed Mona and Carth watching, "But out this ain't you problem."

"It wasn't," Mona said, "Till you made it my problem."

"You've got a big mouth little missy," the man said.

Mona smirked; this guy was obviously a bounty hunter. But not a good one if all he did was bully merchants into paying him, for what Mona could only assume was a protection fee.

"We don't want to attract attention," Carth whispered.

"Yeah maybe you should listen to your wussy-ass friend their and buzz off," the bounty hunter said.

"Wussy?" Carth said, "Is that all you got you Gamorean slob."

"What'd you call me?" the bounty hunter asked advancing at Carth.

Mona stepped in front of him, "You wanna hit him, you're gonna have to go through me."

"You think I won't hit you 'cause you're a woman?" the bounty hunter asked, "Well you're wrong."

"No I thought you would," Mona replied, "I wanted you to just try it."

The bounty hunter swung his fist at Mona's head but she blocked his arm with her left arm and the smashed the butt end of her blaster pistol into his face with her right hand. The bounty hunter went down in a heap. Before his partner could react Mona twirled the blaster and had it aimed at his head.

"Get out of here!" Mona threatened.

The bounty hunter took a look at his fallen partner and then ran off into the crowd. Mona lowered her pistol and stared at the merchant, "So why do you owe them money."

"I don't owe them money," the merchant said, "I owe Davik money. I was supposed to leave to get a shipment of spice but then the quarantine started. Davik had forwarded me the credits but he wants them back. Problem is I've already spent it."

"You spent drug money?" Carth asked.

Nervously the merchant nodded, "Not all of it," he said, "But a 100 credits."

"100 credits are quite a lot." Carth said, "Why would you spend that much."

"I needed a place to stay," the merchant said.

"You could have stayed in your ship," Mona cut him off, "You do have one right?"

Dejectedly the merchant looked at the ground.

"You don't have a ship!" Mona roared.

The merchant shook his head, "No, I lost it gambling."

"And just how the hell were you going to get the spice delivery."

"Using a transport vessel," the merchant shrugged.

"Sorry," Mona said, "But any pity I had for you is gone. I should shoot you where you stand and take the rest of the credits from you."

"Better you then being taken to Davik," the merchant said.

Mona was surprised, "Tell you what, you give me your credits and we'll help you escape the planet. Do you have a place to hide out?"

The man nodded, "Yeah I know where I can hide."

"Good when we secure passage off this rock we'll come get you."

The merchant looked skeptical, "But why should I give you the credits?"

"Because if you get caught you can say you paid up and that what must have happened is that some oversaw the transaction and robbed Davik's men." Mona said.

"But what about the guy that ran away?" 

"Come on, you honestly think he'll be allowed to live? Even I know how ruthless Davik can be."

The merchant reached into his pocket, "I guess it'll stop me from loosing them all at Pazaak."

The merchant handed Mona the credits and pushed his way past her into the crowd.

"I wonder if he knows that we have no way to find him," Mona commented to Carth.

"Did you do that to him on purpose?" Carth asked.

"Perhaps," Mona said, "But I have no guilt about it. It's his fault for not following through. Besides if we want to get off this planet we're gonna need these."

"True," Carth agreed, "Now if only we knew where Mona was."

The two of them wandered along until they reached a droid shop. Carth suggested they both go in and look around. Besides Carth had added, they might be able to purchase a droid that could help them out. Especially a utility droid.

The store owner was a Twi'lek girl named Janic Nall. 

"Do you know anything about the escape pods that landed recently?" Mona asked.

"I know that the Swoop Gangs in the Lower City reached them first and stripped them of anything useful. The Sith have sent patrols down but I haven't even heard of them taking any prisoners."

"Maybe Bastila is a prisoner of one of the Swoop Gangs," Carth whispered.

Mona nodded, "Although I would think she could escape some biker thugs."

There were no droids worth purchasing so Mona and Carth thanked Janic for her help and left. As they were leaving a store they Mona noticed a Sith soldier guarding a narrow alley way. Moving closer could Mona could make out an alien voice protesting about not knowing where something was.

"Move along citizen," the Sith guarding the alley said.

"Why?" Carth asked, "What's going on here?"

"Nothing that concerns you."

"Oh," Mona said, "What if it does?"

Behind the alien was screaming about not know where the Sith uniforms were.

With a sideways glance at Carth Mona tackled the Sith into the alley and drove her vibroblade into him. Carth spun to cover the gap in the alley and watch for onlookers. 

In the alley two Sith had their guns trained on a frightened Aqualish who was on his knees. Both of them turned when they heard the thump of their comrade's body hitting the ground. Both of them swung their guns at Mona but she pulled the Sith troopers corpse up off the ground to use as a shield. Their shots struck the corpse and Mona pulled out her own blaster and gunned them down.

"Thank," the Alien said, "What can I ever do to repay you?"

"Do you actually have Sith Uniforms?" Mona asked.

The Aqualish nodded vigorously, "Yes," he said, "I can give you two as repayment."

The Aqualish turned around and opened a trash receptacle in the alley way and pulled out two shiny gold Sith armor outfits.

Mona however had a sudden thought, "Do you have one more?"

"Why?" the Aqualish asked.

"Well we've got a friend who's been captured by the Swoop Gangs, we need to rescue her and she'll need one to." Mona replied.

The Aqualish pulled out a third uniform. After a final word of thanks he took off. Quickly Mona and Carth put on the uniforms. They were definitely more protecting then the weak leather armor Mona had been wearing and also better then Carth's clothing. However Mona found the helmet restricted her peripheral vision more then she would have liked, however the compensation for this was the fact that the faceplate on the visor acted like the Heads Up Display (HUD) on a starfighter giving information on all targets with in her range. This took a little bit of getting used to but was otherwise quite useful.

"We can probably use these as disguise to get access to the Lower City," Carth said.

"Yeah but it sounds like those swoop gangs rule the Lower City," Mona said, "We're gonna have to watch our backs."

"True," Carth agreed, "Knowing the Sith they've probably gone and done something to tick the swoop gangs off and the gang will be looking to retaliate. But these uniforms will definitely be a help in the Upper City. We should probably take them off when we get down there. Come on, there's probably an elevator down nearby."


	4. Chapter 4: Lower City Taris

Disclaimer – Some Characters are not the property of the author

Chapter 4

Mona and Carth found them elevator that led to the lower levels of Taris. The Sith guard watching it waved them through with out a further thought. When they reached the bottom they saw a fight occurring between what they presumed to be two rival swoop gangs. One gang managed to win quite handily and then they noticed Mona and Carth.

"We don't like your kind down here," an ugly green Twi'lek male said.

Before Carth or Mona could say anything the three of them attacked. Carth opened fire with his blaster taking two of them down, but the third almost caught Mona with his vibroblade. Mona was able to deflect his blade with her own just in time. She then caught him with a kick to the side and finished him off with a neat slice from her own vibroblade.

"You know it would be nice if for once someone was happy to see us," Carth muttered.

"Eh, I don't mind the sport," Mona said.

"We should probably ditch these uniforms," Carth said, "It will help us fit in."

They quickly got out of the Sith Uniforms and back into their street clothes. As they walked the streets of lower Taris they came across a human female gang member guarding a door.

"What's this place?" Carth asked her.

"This is the Hidden Bek's place," she said.

"There's something ironic about the use of the word hidden when we found it quite easily," Mona whispered to Carth.

"We could use the help of your leader," Carth said.

The woman raised an eyebrow, "Really."

"Yes," Carth replied, "We're looking for fellow members from the escape pods that crashed in this sector yesterday."

"You're with the Republic? Well Gadon might want to talk to you." She said.

She keyed a numerical code into the wall pad beside her and the door opened allowing Carth and Mona inside.

"Just keep your hands where we can see them," she said, "We'll be watching you."

"Right," Mona said sarcastically.

She and Carth entered the Hidden Bek base. They noticed a tall black man with mechanical eyes standing near the back of the main room.

"I've got a feeling that's Gadon," Mona said.

As they approached him the woman talking to him stepped forward, "Stop right there," she ordered.

"Hey," Mona said reaching for her Vibroblade.

"Now, now Zaerdra there's no need to start a fight," the black man said.

"But Gadon we don't know who these people are," Zaerdra protested.

"If we start attacking everyone we don't know we'd be know better than the Black Vulkars," Gadon said, "Now what can I help you with?"

"We're looking for information about the escape pods that crashed yesterday," Carth said.

"I wish I could help you," Gadon replied, "But the Black Vulkars stripped the pods clean before anyone else could get to them."

"What about survivors?" Carth asked.

"Most of them were either dead or killed by the Vulkars," Gadon said, "But the Black Vulkars did take one soldier prisoner and they're offering her up as a prize in the up coming swoop race."

"That could be Bastila," Carth said, "That's who we're looking for."

"Well there's no way you'll find her," Gadon said, "Brejik's got her locked up tight. You'd need a Jedi to bust her out. But if you want I can't help you out."

"We're listening," Mona said.

"We had a prototype accelerator we were designing for the next swoop race, but it was stolen by the Vulkars. If you can win it back, we can give Bastila to you when we use it to win the race."

"I don't see us getting a better deal," Carth said aside to Mona.

"We'll do it," Mona agreed.

"Good," Gadon said, "There's a back entrance to the Black Vulkars' base that you can enter through the sewers. You'll need the proper papers to get past the guard at the elevator. Mission Vao should be able to help you find the entrance."

"So where do we get these papers?" Mona asked.

"Well it just so happens that my gang ambushed a Sith Patrol headed for the sewers. I can give you the papers, but you'll have to exchange something for them."

"What?" Carth asked.

"I'm looking for some Sith Uniforms," Gadon said.

"We need these uniforms to get out of here," Mona protested.

"How many do you need?" Carth asked.

"Just one," Gadon said.

"We can probably make due with two," Carth said as he handed one over, much to Mona's resentment.

Gadon handed Carth a set of papers, "The elevator, is to your right a ways when you leave here," Gadon said, "Good luck."


	5. Chapter 5: Undercity Taris

Disclaimer: Many Characters are not the property of the author

**Chapter 5: Undercity Taris**

With the paper from Gadon, Mona and Carth were able to get down into Taris' Undercity with ease. As they stepped off the elevator however, they were confronted by two scrawny men.

"You!" They shouted, "You must pay our toll for using _our_ elevator."

"Your elevator?" Mona asked.

They both nodded.

Mona pulled out her blaster, "Here's your toll!" she yelled.

Before either of them could move Mona had blasted each of them in the gut. They both fell to ground not moving.

"Was that really necessary?" Carth asked.

"You know what," Mona said in an exasperated tone, "Right now I really don't care. I just want to get this accelerator thing, so that we can get Bastila, so we can get the hell off this planet. And right now I'm willing to blast anything that gets in my way."

"Okay," Carth said, "I can understand that. Let's get moving."

They approached what appeared to be a village based around two of the large support columns that supported Taris' upper levels. As they got closer they were approached by a skinny young human girl.

"You, you're from the surface." The girl said.

"I guess you could say that," Mona said.

"There have been many visitors from the surface lately," the girl said.

"Yes," Carth said, "We're looking for a Twi'lek named Mission, do you know her?"

"Yes," the girl replied, "She and her Wookie companion often pass through here on their way to explore the sewers. In fact they came by not too long ago."

"Do you know which way they went?" Mona asked.

The girl pointed off in a direction.

"Thanks," Carth said tossing the girl a 10 credit piece.

Mona and Carth made their way in the direction the girl had indicated.

"Hey that looks like one of the pods," Carth said pointing to a column of smoke rising up from a cylindrical shape up ahead.

As they approached it a short figure came running towards them.

"You've got to help him, you've got to help him," a blue Twi'lek girl said.

"Are you Mission Vao?" Mona asked.

The girl nodded, "You've got to help him."

"Whoa, whoa slow down," Carth said, "Help who?"

"Zaalbar," Mission replied, "We were exploring the sewers when we stumbled upon the Gamorean Slavers. I thought he was right behind me but they must have caught him. If we don't save him they'll sell him as a slave."

"Look, we're looking for a way into the Black Vulkar base," Mona said.

"I can get you there, but you need to help me save Zaalbar first." Mission said.

"If it isn't one thing it's another," Mona groaned.

"I'm with you on that one," Carth said, "But we don't really have a choice here."

"Sure we do," Mona said, "We could grab a ship and slip through this Sith Blockade."

"Good luck with that one," Carth said.

"Fine," Mona agreed with a sigh, "Let's find this damn Wookie."

"I've got an idea as to where he is," Mission said, "Come on follow me."

Mission led them into the sewers, "Be careful," she whispered, "The Gamoreans could be anywhere."

Suddenly there was a pig like squeal behind them. They all turned around to see a Gamorean charging at them with a vibroaxe held in one hand.

"Not exactly the brightest creatures," Mona muttered as she pulled out her own vibroblade.

The Gamorean swung at Mona's head but she easily ducked under it and then drove her vibroblade into the Gamorean's back. The big green pig faced humanoid let out a squeal before it fell to the ground.

"Quickly," Mission said, "They'll have heard him and come to investigate."

They quickly ran through the sewers as the sound of Gamoreans began to grow.

"They're lair is just up ahead," Mission said, "Be careful there's plenty of traps."

They came into a drier section of sewers lined with doors.

"This is the place," Mission said.

There came a loud howl from one of the doors.

"I'm coming Zaalbar," Mission yelled.

She ran up to the door and tinkered with the locking mechanism. The door sprang open and a huge furry creature burst out and picked up Mission in a bear hug.

"Quiet Zaalbar," Mission said, "Not all the Gamoreans are gone."

"Can we get out of here?" Mona asked.

"Yes," Mission said, "It's better if we leave through the Black Vulkar's entrance anyway."

Mission led the little group through the sewers till they reached a long corridor. Up ahead was the sound of something large stomping about.

"What is that?" Mona asked.

"It's a Rancor," Mission replied, "Know one knows how it got down here but it's the guard for the Black Vulkar's secondary entrance."

"This a freakin' suicide mission," Mona said, "How are we supposed to beat a Rancor?"

"It's not exactly the brightest creature around," Mission said, "Usually Zaalbar and I can slip past it without being seen."

They stopped at a large open area. Inside the rancor was pacing about.

"That thing is huge," Carth commented.

"Well let's see you work your magic then," Mona said to Mission.

Mission deftly picked her was around the edges of the room. The Rancor didn't seem to notice her. When Mission reached the safety of the doorway on the otherside she waved. Zaalbar then began to follow the path Mission had taken. However as he was halfway there Carth sneezed. The Rancor spun around and noticed Zaalbar up against the wall.

"No!" Mission yelled.

The Rancor swatted Zaalbar with one of it's massive claws sending the Wookie sprawling to the ground in front of Mona and Carth. Carth ran forward to help him but Mona grabbed him, "No you'll just yourself killed," she said

Within seconds the Rancor descended upon the wounded Wookie and picked him up. Zaalbar moaned pitifully in the Rancor's grasp as he was brought towards its opening maw. Mona suddenly had an idea. As the Wookie was being dropped into the Rancor's mouth she threw one of her fragmentation grenades in after him. The Rancor didn't seem to notice and as it began chewing on Zaalbar the grenade exploded. The creature staggered about and then collapsed to the ground with a ground shaking crash.

"Zaalbar!" Mission sobbed as she came running from across the room.

Carth grabbed Mission before she could get closer to the Rancor, "He's gone Mission. I'm sorry. I should have known that my fur allergy would have caused trouble."

"It's just I can't believe he's gone," Mission said between sobs.

"Wow," Mona said, "I took out a Rancor; with one grenade too."

"Mona, a little words of comfort would be nice here," Carth said.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, sucks about the big walking rug," Mona said, "He was definitely a tough one. Just not tough enough I guess."

Carth frowned at her.

"Maybe we can get you a new Wookie," Mona said.

"You're not helping," Carth hissed.

"It's okay," Mission said, "I understand why she's like that. She's a soldier, soldiers are supposed to be tough and emotionless."

"Well so am I," Carth said, "More so than she is."

"Yeah I'm more of a scout than a soldier," Mona agreed, "I just really can't get worked up over someone I don't know."

Mission wiped the tears from her eyes, "Well we're here at the base. Let's get you inside."


	6. Chapter 6: Black Vulkar Base

Disclaimer: Most Characters are not the property of the author

**Chapter 6: Black Vulkar Base**

The Black Vulkar base was for the large part empty.

"During the day they're usually out picking fights or what not," Mission explained, "So if anyone is here's it's probably just the swoop mechanics"

"Well we need to get down to the garage." Mona said, "What we're looking for will certainly be there."

They ambushed the patrol droid that was wandering the corridors in a predictable patrol and then found the elevator to the basement garage. Mission hacked the computer to shut off the auto defence grid and they then snuck into the elevator down.

After searching the garage they stumbled into a room with the prototype accelerator. However they were almost instantly surrounded by armed Vulkars. A Green Twi'lek who seemed to be in charge came in.

"That's Kandon, Brejik's right hand man," Mission whispered.

"You don't seem to be Beks," he said, "You must be Freelance mercenaries."

"What's it to you?" Mona asked.

"We happen to be in need of a mercenary ourselves," the Kandon said.

"They won't work for you," Mission said.

"Ah Mission, the Bek's annoying little mascot. Where's your big furry guardian?"

Mission didn't reply.

"Leave her out of this," Mona said, "She's just doing what I asked her to do."

"Fair enough," Kandon said, "I'm willing to give you a much better offer than whatever the Beks have offered you."

"Let's hear it then," Mona said.

"You can't possibly…" Mission started to protest.

"Mission shut up," Mona said, "There's no harm in hearing his offer."

Mission bit down on her lip and frowned.

"As you may know Brejik has been having some trouble with Gadon," Kandon said, "But Brejik only wishes to unite the gangs under one banner so that we can expel the Sith from our streets."

"Sounds reasonable to me," Mona said, "But from what I've heard of Brejik that doesn't sound truthful either."

"Well, Gadon is more into the subterfuge methods; while Brejik would prefer an outright assault." Kandon said, "That's why Brejik left the Hidden Beks."

"I like Brejik's method's," Mona said. "So what would I have to do?"

"You would only need to take out Gadon and his two most trusted Lieutenants Kaeira and Zaerdra. With them gone we should be able to convince the Beks to join us," Kandon said.

"Can't say I'm entirely opposed to the idea," Mona said, "But what do I get from it."

"You can't seriously be considering this," Mission said.

"So what if I am?" Mona asked, "It's not like Gadon has been very helpful. We have to get this accelerator on the hope that he might win the swoop race and get us our comrade."

"Ah so you seek the Jedi," Kandon said, "You're with the Republic. Well I don't know what Brejik has planned but if you can deal with the Beks I will do everything in my power to make sure that she is given over to you. As well you can expect a fair financial compensation of 5,000 credits."

"So you're just going to murder Gadon in cold blood?" Mission asked.

"Look, we need to get off this planet really badly." Mona said, "And these credits are definitely going to help."

"As much as I hate to admit it I have to agree with her," Carth said, "Getting off this planet is going to be difficult and we need as much help as we can get. And Gadon isn't really helping us."

"But," Mission tried to protest.

"Life isn't always fair," Mona said, "You should know that by now. Look if you want we can probably take you with us."

"Where will you go?" Mission asked.

"We don't know yet," Carth said, "But rest assured it will be somewhere safe."

Mona gave him a sideways glance, with a Jedi on board safe wasn't exactly a sure thing considering the trouble they attract.

"But how can you betray someone like that?" Mission asked.

"Betrayal is a part of life," Mona said, "At some point everyone betrays someone. Like how Malak betrayed Revan…"

"Or how Saul Karath betrayed Telos," Carth chimed in.

"But those people are evil," Mission said.

"We're just giving you examples you would be able to recognize. In each case there was a reason behind it." Mona said.

"But," Mission protested but she was cut off by Carth.

"Look in the short term this may seem wrong," Carth said, "But you need to look at it long term, and the good that may come from the gangs uniting."

Mission finally decided to shut up.

"So everything is settled?" Kandon asked.

Mona nodded, "We'll do it."

"Good," Kandon said, "I'll send some men to chase you out into the streets to make it look like you had to retreat."


	7. Chapter 7: Hidden Bek Base

Disclaimer: Most Characters are not the property of the author

**Chapter 7: Hidden Bek Base**

Mona, Mission and Carth ran panting into the Hidden Bek base.

"What happened?" Zaerdra demanded as they tried to catch their breath.

"I need to talk to Gadon," Mona said.

"You can't he's locked down for safety reasons," Zaerdra said, "We here's that the Vulkars hired a mercenary to kill him."

The base was empty save for Zaerdra, "I know," Mona said.

She pulled her Vibroblade out from Zaerdra's gut, "I'm the mercenary."

She found a pass card on Zaerdra's body and used it to open the locked elevator door.

"You two stay here and keep the other Beks from coming after me," Mona said.

She entered the elevator and took it down. When the doors opened she was met by Gadon and an older woman.

"Why are you down here!" the woman demanded.

"Now Kaeira," Gadon said, "Mona is a friend. Now what news do you bring?"

"Bad I'm afraid," Mona said raising her blaster at Kaeira, "For you at least."

Before either of them could react Mona had buried a blaster bolt in Kaeira's face. Gadon swung at her with his vibroblade but Mona quickly raised her own to block him.

"Why did you betray us?" Gadon asked.

"Because I got a better offer from Vulkars," Mona said.

Gadon took another might swing at her but Mona blocked it easily and delivered a kick to Gadon sending him to the ground.

"So that's it?" Gadon said, "You just break our agreement and kill me?"

Mona pointed her pistol at Gadon head, "Yeah, that's more or less it."

Before Gadon could reply Mona had blasted a hole clean through his head. She calmly holstered her blaster and stepped back onto the elevator. Mission and Carth were awaiting her.

"Let's go," Mona said.

"That was quick," Carth commented.

"Usually is when you have the drop on someone," Mona replied coldly.

There was no more conversation as they walked back to the Black Vulkar base. Kandon was standing outside waiting for them.

"Well?" he asked simply.

"The jobs done," Mona said, "Now about my reward."

"Here are the credits as I promised." Kandon said handing over a cred stick, "However, getting you your friend will be more difficult. I can't exactly hand her over to you."

Mona quickly counted the credits before pocketing them, "What do you mean?"

"Brejik has her locked up and she is to be the prize in the up coming swoop race. So if you wish to rescue her, you'll need to win the race." Kandon said, "Fortunately with the prototype accelerator you should be able to easily win the race."

Mona's handed rubbed against the hilt of vibroblade, "You'd better hope I do," she said, "Or I might come back to cut every last one of you down so I can take her myself."

"Not exactly the way you want to treat an ally," Kandon said smoothly.

"You're not an ally," Mona said, "Because at any moment you could turn me over to the Sith if you wanted."

"I don't think you understand," Kandon said, "I'm helping you because I know you'll help me."

It slowly dawned on Mona, "You mean Brejik," she said, "You want me to help you get rid of Brejik."

A smirk slowly appeared on Mona's face, "You're a tricky bastard Kandon," she said, "Clever one too."

"I don't think Brejik will hand over your friend over to you when you win the swoop race," Kandon said, "If you kill him then, I'll turn her over to you and the gang will be mine."

Mona nodded, "Alright," she fingered her blaster, "You'd better hope this works though."


	8. Chapter 8: The Swoop Race

Disclaimer: Most Characters are not the property of the author

Author's Note: Some people seem to think that I intended to copy the story of KotOR to a T. Well I have to say that's kind of silly since you can just play the game and know how the story will go. Besides I never used Zaalbar once in the entire game in any of the 7 times that I played it through and I figured "Why not just kill him off? Not like he's going to be used much afterwards anyway."

**Chapter 8: The Swoop Race**

"Okay your swoop is ready to go," the Ithorian Mechanic told Mona, "But you need to be careful the accelerator will overheat and explode if you don't set a good time in your first few heats."

"Yeah, yeah," Mona said. "I'll be fine. I'll have an unbeatable time after one heat."

Mona hopped on the swoop and drove it up to the starting line. She watched the starting lights to count down. She was a bit late on her start but the swoop rocketed out from the start at blazing speed. She soared down the track in a time of 34.56 seconds.

"You broke the record!" The mechanic shouted as Mona brought the swoop back, "There's no way no one can…"

He stopped in mid sentence as he saw something on the time board. Mona turned around to look. A Hidden Bek named Anjul had just beaten Mona's time.

"That's amazing," the Ithorian said, "But I'm sure you can beat that time."

"Looks like I'll have to," Mona replied.

She hopped back into her swoop and pulled up to the starting line again. This time she got off the line cleanly and quickly. She soared across the line in 32.46 seconds.

"That was amazing," the Ithorian said, "Nobody will beat that time."

And indeed it was true nobody was able to beat Mona's time. Brejik then came to award the prize.

"I Brejik, of the Black Vulkars, am pleased to award the prize to today's champion." Brejik said.

A loud cheer came from the Vulkar supporters.

"However, unfortunately there will be a slight change in prize," Brejik said.

"You'd better not be cheating me," Mona threatened, her hand on her blaster.

"When you hear what I have learned you will agree with me," Brejik said, "This Republic officer is no mere officer, but rather she is a Jedi!"

He pointed to the cage behind him where Bastila was standing with a neural inhibitor collar around her neck.

"You cannot withdraw the prize," the Duros race official said, "It goes against all of our traditions."

"I care nothing for you traditions!" Brejik said, "I will sell this Jedi to the Sith."

"I might have something to say about that Brejik," Bastila said.

Bastila knocked Brejik over with the force and then suddenly her cage sprang open. Several Vulkars lunged at her. Brejik got up to join the attack but fell as a blaster bolt hit him square in the back.

"I don't think so Brejik." Mona said as she picked up a lightsaber off of Brejik's corpse.

Bastila beat off the Vulkars with ease.

"I believe this is yours," Mona said handing Bastila the lightsaber.

Bastila accepted her weapon, "But don't think I'm going to be your slave."

"I'm fine with that," Mona said, "I wouldn't want such an arrogant slave anyways."

Mona noticed Bastila shake off a moment of anger.

"Fine," Bastila asked, "Why are you freeing me?"

"I came here to rescue you," Mona replied.

"Rescue me?" Bastila said, "I was perfectly capable to breaking free on my own."

"Really?" Mona asked, "Didn't look that way from where I was standing. Sure you got out. But Brejik was about to make quick work of you with your own lightsaber."

Bastila let out a sigh, "Fine, you did have some part in helping me break free."

"That's great," Mona said, "Now we can work on getting off this hellhole of a planet."

"You mean you still don't have a plan to get off this planet?" Bastila asked.

"Well no," Mona answered, "Carth said that we should find you first…"

"Carth Onasi is alive?" Bastila said, "Finally some good news. Please take me to him."

I was debating whether or not to keep going, but I figure since I'll hold off to keep all the chapters about the same length.


	9. Chapter 9: Upper City Taris 3

Disclaimer: Most Characters are not the property of the author

Author's Note: This will probably be my last update for a while since I'm going away to work for the summer. But don't worry I'll start working on this again.

**Chapter 9: Upper City Taris 3**

"Bastila," Carth exclaimed when she and Mona arrived back at the hideout, "It's good to see you're alive."

"Likewise," Bastila said, "So have we figured out how we're getting off this planet?"

"No," Carth said, "We were looking for you."

"Well that's not very organ…" Bastila

"You know what," Mona cut her off, "I was quite willing to get my ass the hell off this planet without you. The least you can do is offer just a little gratitude for helping you get free."

Bastila was left speechless.

"Look maybe we can find something out from someone in the Cantina," Mona suggested.

"Good idea," Carth said, "You and I should go. Aliens and Jedi would probably stick out like a sore thumb up here and attract too much attention."

Mona nodded, "Let's get to it, I've gotta bad feeling about this situation."

She and Carth made their way to the nearby Cantina, as they were heading to the counter to get some drinks they were stopped by a large tough looking man.

"I recognize you," he said, "You won the swoop race and took care of Brejik."

"Guilty as charged," Mona said, "What of it?"

"I've got a way off this planet," he said.

"Yeah well I don't deal with people I don't know," Mona said.

"In that case I'm Canderous, top hand of the Local Exchange boss Davik." The man said, "Now that we know each other are you willing to here my proposal?"

"I guess," Mona said, "This had better be good."

"Oh it is," Canderous said, "Davik owns a ship, the Ebon Hawk. It's the fastest ship in the galaxy and it can out run that Sith Blockade."

"So why haven't you just taken the ship yourself?" Mona asked.

"It's not that simple." Canderous said, "If I took off with out the proper launch codes no amount of speed is going to do me any good."

"You'd be blown up before you leave the atmosphere," Mona agreed, "Okay so you need me to get you these codes or something?"

"That's the plan," Canderous said, "But there's a catch."

"Of course," Carth interjected, "There's always a catch."

"To get the codes you'll need to break into the Sith Military Base just north of here," Canderous said.

"Why can't you do it yourself?" Mona asked.

"It's not that simple. Everybody knows that I work for Davik," Canderous answered, "So the Sith would be real quick in closing in on him and there would be no chance to escape."

"So you want me to get them for you because I'm a relative unknown?" Mona asked.

"That's the plan."

"How am I supposed to get in?" Mona inquired.

"I've gotta a little gift for you waiting over at Janic Nall's droid shop. A top of the line T3-M4 utility droid. Top notch code breaker. He'll get you into that base no problem. Just tell her Canderous sent you."

With that Canderous turned to leave.

"Where should we meet you when we're done?" Mona called out.

"Meet me at Jayvar's Cantina in the Lower City," Canderous replied as he left.

"Well," Carth said, "What do you think?"

"We'll probably need those codes either way," Mona said, "We may as well take up his offer."

Short Chapter, I know but I wanted to give you the set up for the Sith Base which will be a fun action packed chapter when it is eventually written. And don't worry in my time away I'll still be writing I just won't be able to post any updates. Peace out and keep up with the reviews.

P.S. I am free to discuss things through e-mail which I will be checking periodically so feel free to drop me a line.


End file.
